Teddy
by NewRain
Summary: Where did Lucy get that stuffed dog seen in the movie? Based on the deleted scene in LWW where Lucy gives Edmund her stuffed dog. sibling bonding fluff. Movieverse. Twoshot.
1. Lucy

**A/N**: This is inspired by the deleted scene from the LWW movie on the train where Lucy gives her stuffed dog to Edmund.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

Lucy looked over at her brother Edmund. A scowl on his face. Furrowed brow. Clenched fists. All the signs of an angry brother not to be bothered, except his eyes. Edmund's eyes, clouded with feelings of betrayal and grief, betrayed him as the sad, young boy he truly was.

Lucy, seeing Edmund in this state, wanted to go comfort him. Unsure how to go about it, she clutched her stuffed bear tighter, thinking about how others had comforted her. And all of a sudden, it came to her. Of course, it was obvious! She would use Teddy, her stuffed dog, to make Ed feel better. Teddy always made her feel better. In fact, she remembered the day when she had first gotten Teddy…

It had been her father's last day at home. When it had finally come time for him to leave, he had given each of his children a special goodbye speech.

He had turned to Lucy last, kneeling down to her height.

"Lucy, my little Lucy. I love you so much and I'll miss you even more. Always remember this, and please don't be too sad about my leaving. I hate it when you're sad. The whole family loves your smiles. Soon the war will be over, and I'll be back before you know it. But while I'm gone, I want you to be my brave little girl."

"Yes, Daddy," Lucy had thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could, trying to hold back her tears, trying to be brave like he wanted.

Before she knew it, he had left and her mother was telling her, "Time for bed, Lucy."

Lucy had run upstairs to the room she shared with Susan, and curled up in her bed.

Then, the tears she had been holding back, had come. At first, they came slowly, plopping one after another dampening her sheets, but then they had come faster and faster until she was sobbing into her pillow.

Oh, her father had told her to be brave, and here she was, _sobbing_.

She heard a knock at the door, and lifting her head, she saw Peter.

"You okay, Lu?" he asked, coming to sit at the edge of her bed. He was concerned about how his baby sister was handling everything.

"No," Lucy had choked out between her sobs. "Da…Da…Daddy's gone." She ceased her sobbing. "And I…I can't even be brave like he wanted me to be." Her eyes filled with tears once again, and her bottom lip trembled dangerously.

"Lucy, wait right here. I have the perfect thing for you," Peter, excited at his new idea, had jumped up from the bed.

He had come rushing back, this time, with a little stuffed dog, in his hands.

"See this fellow, Lu?" Peter held the dog up, and Lucy, still sniffling, nodded. Peter continued, "Well, Dad gave him to me when I was little. I had been really scared of the dark and he gave Teddy here to me, told me that whenever I was scared, that Teddy would make me feel brave."

Lucy, eyes wide from surprise, said. "Peter, _you_ were scared? But you're always so brave."

"Everyone gets scared, Lu, but, see Teddy helped me be brave. Now I don't need him anymore to feel brave. I think he'd like a new home with you," Peter told her warmly, handing her the dog.

Lucy had grabbed Teddy and tightly hugged him.

"Now it's time for a certain brave little girl to go to sleep," Peter had said, pretending to be serious and stern. He had tucked her in and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "Night, Lu," he had said as he left the room, smiling when he noticed she was still hugging Teddy tightly.

And so, Teddy had stayed, in her arms, ever since. But now, looking at Edmund, Lucy decided that she no longer needed Teddy either. It was time for him to find a new home, with Edmund.

She offered it to him, nodding her eager face in encouragement. He had took Teddy, by the foot, looking at him, with a hint of distaste. Lucy's face fell when she saw him hand over to a scared looking little boy sitting across from him.

She had given away her most prized possession to Edmund, and he had given it away like it was nothing, but Lucy's face softened when she saw a flicker of a smile across the little boy's face as he hugged his new friend Teddy.

The little boy needed Teddy more than any of them. That's where her Dad would have wanted him to end up. Lucy had decided. Edmund didn't need Teddy at all. And neither, realized Lucy, did she.

* * *

Please review and give feedback. Thanks.


	2. Peter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD

**A/N:** This is showing how Peter received Teddy, and I decided to call their father James. Enjoy!

Only darkness was seen. Outside, the wind roared furiously repeatedly slamming into the gate. It sounded as if a monster was trying to break in, to get him.

Peter Pevensie, 3 years old, was scared. He knew he was a big boy, a brave big brother to Susan and baby Edmund, but that was during the day, in the light. Peter absolutely hated the dark. How could he be brave when he couldn't see what was coming to get him?

The wind kept howling and pounding at the gate. Peter shivered in his bed in the dark. He heard Edmund cry, and watched his mother come in, pick him up, and attempt to soothe him to sleep.

At times like these, Peter wished he were just a baby too. But he wasn't. So he stayed quiet and pretended to sleep like a good boy, even though he wanted nothing more than to cry out for his parents.

Peter lay awake all night. It was only when the sun appeared at dawn that Peter relaxed and finally fell asleep. Only to be woken up by his father a few hours later.

"Come on, sleepyhead, it's time for breakfast," his dad had told him before picking him up and carrying him down the stairs. He plopped Peter down on his chair before a plate of eggs.

Peter promptly dozed off again, his face falling into the eggs. Two year old Susan giggled while their parents looked concerned.

James Pevensie reassured his wife, "I'll take care of it," before scooping up the sleeping boy, wiping the egg off his face, and taking him into the living room.

He sat Peter down on a chair, and ruffled his hair, "Peter wake up."

Peter drowsily opened his eyes, rubbing them, "Daddy?"

"Peter, what's wrong? You fell asleep at breakfast. Are you sick?"

"No, Daddy, it's ..." Peter fell silent, embarassed. He didn't want to tell his daddy he was _scared._

"Peter, it's alright. You know you can tell me anything," his father smiled encouragingly at him.

"I know I'm 'posed to be brave, like you, but Daddy, at night, it's so...so _scawy_," Peter relcutantly admitted.

James smiled, and whispered to Peter, "Let me tell you a secret. Even Daddy gets scared too." He chuckled at the look of shock and surprise on Peter's face. "Oh, and I'll have a special surprise for you to help you be brave," he told his son before picking him up and lying him down on the couch. "Take a little nap, buddy. You must be tired."

Peter felt his eyelids grow heavy as he dozed off, on the couch. The next thing he knew, his father was gently shaking his shoulder waking him up.

In his father's hands was a wrapped present. Peter wondered how long he had been sleeping. When had his daddy done this? He looked at him a bit confused.

His father handed him the present, "This is a special gift to you, Peter to help you be brave. I know I always had something to help me be brave. Go on. Open it."

Peter ripped off the wrapping paper, and threw open the box to find a little brown stuffed dog.

"Teddy!" he had excitedly squealed, at the sight of the brown animal.

"Actually, Peter, it's a doggy," his father tried to explain.

"Not doggy. TEDDY!" Peter adamantly repeated.

James sighed in resignation, "Okay, it's a teddy," before continuing his talk. "At night, whenever you're scared, remember Teddy is there, and when you squeeze him tight, know that I'm there, too." James kissed the top of his son's head before leaving the room.

That night, Peter lay in bed. The wind howled and the room was dark. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel Teddy in his arms, and he could feel his daddy's love, and with that feeling, brave little Peter fell asleep, without a fear in the world.

* * *

Please review! Thanks


End file.
